The Missing Girl
by EscapeLessHell
Summary: "She isn't dead! You all know she isn't dead." "He's right...she's missing not...not dead!" "We saw her not breathing...not moving you're saying that's being alive?" "I heard about this new magic..." "New magic?" "It's called Kokoro no sōsa" Review Please :D
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry guys I haven't been able to update because of school D: and I have writer's block for Madness, so I'll give you a new story for your entertainment. _

They all watched as she flew into the wall, it felt like they were all chained to the floor; unable to move they just stared at the blood the slowly dripped from her wounded body. They could all hear her heavy breathing from the other side of the room, terror and fear shined in their eyes as they stared at the man in front of them laughing. The sound haunted them in fact the sound scared them, it had madness laced in it. Her blonde hair danced around her as her body flew toward them, why can't they move? Why can't they stop the screams and cries that escape from her split up lips. It was like a song playing, his laughter mixing in with her screams, it was on replay and they didn't want to listen to it anymore. Why isn't she running? Why isn't she leaving them all behind? Someone please stop this...stop this terrifying scene...stop her screams...stop his laughter.

"Oh?" the man stood tall with pride, his messy grey hair stood stiff while his white eyes slowly lost their excitement. "She's finally dead."

"No." a girl whimpered as she hide behind one of the tables. Her dark blue hair bounced with her movements as she tried to get a closer look, her brown eyes hold tears that threatened to escape. "she can't be...she just can't...she promised she wouldn't leave me...like everyone else…"

The man turned toward the little girl with a Cheshire cat grin adoring his snow white face. "She's dead." He stated with a few chuckles. "She broke her promise little girl."

"She didn't break any promise!" a boy screamed out in rage. His black eyes glared at the man in front of him, his pink hair bounced as he tried to stand up. "She isn't dead! She isn't leaving us!"

"Oh?" He said boredly while yawning. "but she isn't breathing, she gave up really quick." he hold up the limp body in front of everyone. "See?"

"You really don't know who she is." another boy chuckled bitterly, his dark blue eyes shined with rage while he ran his hand through his black spiky hair. "she wouldn't leave us without a proper goodbye nor would she give up so quickly."

"You foolish fairies, she isn't breathing! She isn't moving!" the man yelled while throwing the body, like it was waste. "foolish! All of you."

"You are the one who is foolish." a girl stated while her brown eyes narrowed toward the man that tried to killed her beloved friend. "You dare walk into our home and challenge us!" her scarlet locks flew up into the air as her head snapped up as she screamed words.

"Oh?" He said while looking at his blood covered nails. "Your home you say?" His eyes lit up with excitement. "Then it'll be more enjoyable to break everyone in here." he titled his head to the side. "every last one of you filthy faires."

"You think you can break us that easily?" another girl giggled while her ocean blue eyes had mixture of emotions in them. Her long snow white moved to the side while she tilted her head while a demon smile adored her features. "you don't know what everyone of us went through, we are strong, and won't break that easily."

"Hm?" He walked toward the body that he threw. "do you actually think I care what you been through?" he laughed while picking up the body that was covered in blood and bruises. "No matter what, you all will break" he grinned while looking at the face of the person he tortured. "after all torturing and breaking people is my speciality."

"You dare call yourself a man?!" a boy screamed while he pulled at his spiky snow white hair while blue eyes shined with angry and fear. "you are not manly at all!"

"I'm more of a man you'll ever be." he stated while putting the unmoving figure's face against his. "you didn't even try and save this little pretty face."

"Why? Why us?" a girl cried while wiping the tears from her beautiful blue eyes, her short white hair was clenched in her small hands. "What did we do? Why are you doing this?"

"Oh?" he chuckled. "Your eyes are so pretty, I just want to rip them out." he licked his sharp shark teeth. "I want to hear your screams that'll escape your plump red cherry lips."

"How dare you? You'll pay you fucking bastard!" another girl screamed as her brown eyes held anger and tears. Her long wavy brown hair moved with her tiny movements as she tried to crawl toward the man who deserved to die.

"You fairies have such beautiful women." He licked his lips while dropping the body that he didn't need to pick up in the first place. "So many men would pay so much for one of these pretty faces."

"You actually think we would let you hurt them?" a boy shouted while his long spiky black hair bounced as he stood up. His red eyes skimmed over the man's body trying to find a weakness, trying to find a place to hit him. "I won't let you touch them!"

"You let me touch her." He stated while pointing toward the girl who's once beautiful brown eyes shined with such happiness. "Why can't I touch another one?" he ran his hand down his chest. "I want some fun."

"It hurts…" a girl sobbed while ripping her bandana out of her shoulder length blue hair while her hazel eyes hold so much disappointed. "the screams...I keep hearing them...they keeping replaying….it hurts! Make it stop! Please someone...just make her open her eyes again."

"Shorty…" he said while running his hand through his hair. "You seem like a lot of fun, let me ask are you her best friend? Are you such much fun as she was?" he bit his lip drawing blood before licking it up. "you don't look as beautiful as her but cuteness will have to do."

"You leave her alone!" two boys shouted together. One of the boys had orange hair kept jutting backwards, his black eyes lit up with rage. "You won't talk to her like that!" he screamed. The other boy nodded his head making his black hair with his black eyes narrowing. "You have to right to talk to her like that!"

"Are you two her bodyguards?" he laughed while clutching his stomach that was covered by an ripped up navy blue long sleeve shirt. "A fatty? And a small fry?"

"Wake up." a neko with blue fur whimpered while tears escaped his brown eyes. His paw reached toward the unmoving girl who he once teased. "you say you would cook me a fish...so wake up with that smile that everyone loves."

Another neko with white fur crawled after the blue neko, her brown eyes screamed with sadness and anger. "Shut up he-cat." she whispered. "we have to get her out of here before she fully dies. We can't be caught."

"What is this?" the man grabbed the white neko and hold her above his head. "Are you really trying to save a dead girl? It's pointless, her fate died when I stepped inside of your so called 'home.'" he threw the neko toward the scarlet haired girl.

"You played a dirty trick." a girl yelled while tears rolling down her cheeks. Her violet hair moved as she slammed her fist onto the ground. Her brown eyes closed as she gritted her teeth together. "You canceled out our magic and drained our energy."

"Sometimes you have to play dirty to break someone so easily breakable." He deadpanned. "Now, since you won't be any fun...I'll take my leave with the girl I easily killed." He grabbed her unbreathing body and disappeared.

_**xXx**_

Her body slowly hit the white sheets of the king size bed, the sunlight peaked through the blinds hitting her peaceful face. Her chest slowly risen and quickly fell with every breath she took, a figure stood by the window watching her sleep. Her eyes snapped open showing the beauty of her innocent milky brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Missing Girl: Chapter 2.**_

She slowly lifted her right arm to look at her hand; her fairy tail mark was gone. She looked over to the man that brought her to the place where she once lived; the Heartfilia Mansion.

"Why am I here, Kyoki?" her voice was gentle and soft. "What do you want from me?" She slowly sat up, making the white blanket fall from her shoulders.

"Do you remember my son? Do you Lucy?" Kyoki asked while stepping away from the window. "You two were the best of friends when you were younger...so do you remember him?"

"Of course, oh couldn't I?" Lucy said while throwing her legs over the bed. "He's the reason how I escaped from my father." she stated while standing up. "I am thankful toward him, so now answer my questions."

"You see...you owe him." Kyoki smiled while looking out the window. "He saved you from your worthless piece of shit you called a father, now he needs to marry and become the heir to my throne, or business as you say it."

"You brought me here to marry Yuki." She stated. "He doesn't love me like that, even if he _did_ he would have been over it. It's been two years." she looked into the long mirror to see her wearing a snow white dress that lightly touched the wooden floors.

"Love doesn't die easily, my dear." he deadpanned while clenching his fist and tightly closing his eyes. "It's been ten years and I still love Hoshi." he whispered. "My son loves you, since the day he saw you crying in the garden….since the day you two first met. He still loves you."

"We are still too young to be married off also I don't love him like that." Lucy said while finally looking at Kyoki. "I hold no feelings for Yuki."

"Oh?" Kyoki smiled while his eyes lit up with excitement. "Let me guess who you love...hmmmm...it's so hard." He laughed. "You love that fire-dragon slayer."

Her eyes widen. "I don't." Her voice cracked at the end. "He took me to my dream guild….he became my best friend...that's all…."

"Tsk. Tsk." he walked toward the door. "We both know that you love him but unfortunately he loves the take over mage with the short white hair." he opened the door. "You are in the same situation as Yuki." He looked over his shoulder. "I'll let him know you're here."

The door slammed shut.

"How...does he know so much?" Lucy whispered before sliding down the wall. Her head slammed against the wall while she closed her eyes. "Has he been monitoring me for Yuki? Or... is he using me and Yuki for something more?"

The door slowly opened and a young man around her age walked in, his snow white eyes scanned around the room. He walked in making his spiky midnight black hair bounce along with his movement.

"Lucy." He said while closing the door. "I am sorry about my father, he doesn't know how to leave things alone." He looked at her with a sad smile on his pale face.

Her eyes open and she turned to face him. Her eyes widen, he didn't look like the same child she knew before. He has gotten taller, he looked more mature but he still had the same style of clothing when he was a child. His black short sleeved shirt was accompanied by black fingerless gloves, his baggy black pants had silver chains wrapped around them. A scar cut across his face.

"Yuki?" She whispered as she stood up.

"The one and only!" He grinned while pulling her into a hug. "It's been a long time. Well I guess it was nice to see you again even if it only was for a few seconds." he whispered. "It's time to get you out of here."

"Do you know why I'm here?" She asked while pulling away from him.

"Of course. I know everything that my father knows." He stated before walking toward the window. "You think you could walk back to your guild?" He asked while opening the window.

"It's like that night all over again." Lucy whispered while walking toward Yuki. "Do you know where my clothes are at?"

"I'm afraid they are burned." Yuki sighed. "My father burn them in our backyard...he said those weren't fit a women."

"So I'll just have to do with this dress." She smiled sadly. "Thank you again Yuki." She tried to put her leg out of the window but she was thrown back.

Yuki eyes widen. "He put runes around the house!" he gritted his teeth together. "He knew I would try and set you free."

"I guess I'll have to stay here for a while." Lucy sighed while jumping on the bed. "Thank you anyways Yuki."

"No." Yuki growled. "I will get you out of here, you don't deserve to be caged in this place." He bolted out of the door.

She closed her eyes and a small smile played on her lips. "You are something else Yuki… I'm sorry for the pain you're going to have to go through while being with me...after all if what your father said was true... you are dying inside because I don't love you back." She whispered. "I wish I was as strong as you...Yuki."

_**xXx**_

"We must not tell Master what happen." Erza stated while looking at everyone's face. "He's very sick and we must not put anymore stress on him."

"What do you think we should do?" Mirajane asked while holding Lisanna's hand tightly. "Why did he even take her body...if...if she was dead?"

"She isn't dead! You all know she isn't dead!" Natsu yelled while glaring at the table.

"He's right...she's not dead...not dead!" Happy shouted while landing on Natsu's pink hair.

"We saw her not breathing...not moving you're saying that's being alive?" Mirajane screamed.

"I heard about this new magic…." Levy whispered while holding a book tightly against her chest.

"New magic?" Gray asked while staring at the floor.

"Explain." Erza ordered while her eyes narrowed.

"It's called Kokoro no sosa." Levy stated. "Meaning manipulation of the mind."

"What does this magic do?" Lisanna asked while putting a hand on Natsu's shoulders.

"I read that these scientist were working on to form a new magic...which was likely unpossible. But somehow one of these scientist was also a businessman, and he killed his wife and used her energy to make this new magic that played with people's mind. They can show images in someone's mind and make them think that it's real." Levy explained while putting the book on the table and opening it. "Doesn't he look someone we know?" she asked while pointing toward a picture.

"He's the one who took Lucy…" Carla said while her eyes widen.

"Yes." Levy said while looking at everyone. "I have a theory." She stated before looking at Gajeel. "I believe that he knew Lu-Chan before she ran away from her father, and he wants her for some odd reason….the only reason I could think of is marrying her off to his son."

"But why?" Laki questioned. "Why go through all of this trouble to marry her off?"

"I don't know." Levy whispered. "I think there is more to this than marrying Lu-Chan off." her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I see." Erza said. "If your theory is correct than he would take her somewhere he knows where we might not likely think of."

"If he easily lead us to believe she was dead...then this will be a big problem." Gajeel said before sighing. "I think you need to call lightning freak."

"Juvia believes Gajeel is right." Juvia said while crossing her arms over her chest. "Juvia believes we need everyone that can help rescue love-rival."

"Mirajane you call Laxus and his team, tell them to hurry home." Erza ordered before closing her eyes. "Everyone else think of places where we wouldn't usually look for our lost friend."

"Aye sir!"

_**xXx**_

"Master, Fairy Tail has discovered your magic." a soft quiet voice stated. "Also, Yuki tried to free the girl, I believe he will be coming soon to talk to you."

"I see, kill anyone who gets in our way." Kyoki stated. "Our plan will not be ruin by some filthy trash."

"Yes master."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Missing Girl Chapter 3:_

_Rain pelted the ground in beats, lights were dimmed out by the rain that couldn't touch the women with their formal dresses and the man with their suits. Smiles were spreading along with laughter throughout the night. Kids were running around their parents and hiding underneath the tables. A small boy with messy black hair and beautiful midnight black eyes ran along the small hill. His white shirt with the black vest stuck to his small body like glue, he threw off his bow tie as he looked over his shoulder. Another boy slightly older than the other boy was chasing after him, his black hair bounced with his steps while his white eyes skimmed trying to find a way to cut the other boy off. A young girl stopped running making her blonde hair that was messy in pigtails laid limp on her shoulders, her brown eyes hold happiness as she stared at the two boys. _

"_Yuki. Ame." the young girl panted while a smile adored her face. "Please wait up!" she dusted off her baby pink dress that fit her small body perfectly. _

"_I-!" the boy name Yuki started but cut himself off as his hand touched the back of the other boy name Ame. "I got you! You are it!" he ran toward the young girl. "Lucy run!" _

"_Awe." Ame pouted while sitting down on the wet grass. "Let's take a break, I'm tired." he yawned while laying his head down on the grass. _

_Lucy and Yuki laid down beside Ame they stared at the black sky that had grey mixed in with it. _

"_Yuki, how has your birthday been going?" Lucy questioned while pulling her hair out of her pigtails. _

"_I hate when my parents go overboard with this crap." He sighed. "I just want to hang out with my family and best friend, I don't want my father's business partners here."_

"_They are just trying to help." Ame stated while looking at his older brother. _

"_Ame-Kun is right." Lucy deadpanned while putting her hands on her stomach. "They just want you to be happy."_

"_I am happy." Yuki said while closing his eyes. "This has been a good birthday...but I just don't want strangers to congratulate me for turning ten." _

"_Yuki-!" Ame was cut off by laughter filling the air. _

_They stood up and looked down the hill to see a man around his twenties trying to keep his balance. His clothes had stains covering half of his brown shirt, half of his teeth were yellow and missing, and the worst part was they could smell the beer from where they were. _

"_What you want old man? What you laughing at?" Yuki yelled while crossing his arms over his vest shirt. "Better not be laughing at me." _

"_I find it funny how you complain when you have everything." the man snickered while putting his hands into his trench coat jacket pockets. "How about you live on the streets with nothing for a while?"_

_Yuki dragged Lucy behind him while the man started to walk toward them. "Go back to your box underneath the bridge." He yelled while glaring at the laughing man. _

"_You aren't a nice little boy." he laughed "You should learn some manners." _

"_You are a big hypocrite!" Yuki screamed. "You aren't supposed to be here, and here you are laughing at me!" He reached toward Ame's hand while keeping his eyes on the man._

_The man quickly pulled out his hands, a gun was in his hands he was holding it like it was the only thing keeping him alive. _

"_You been a bad kid, bad kids deserve punishment!" he laughed while aiming the gun at Ame. "You two look so alike...brothers? Hm, yes you two are brothers. Let's see what you will do once your dear brother won't be here?" _

"_Am-!" Yuki was cut off by a gunshot ringing through the air._

_It was in slow motion, Ame's body slowly falling to the ground and blood pouring out of his body. Yuki was by his side in minutes, the rain hidden his tears well and the thunder hidden his cries._

"_Lucy go get help!" _

_She was gone. _

_The man smiled while aiming his gun widely. "Now boy, will you behave?" he chuckled. "She won't make it!" _

"_Yuki...I love you." Ame smiled as blood flowed from his lips. "I want you to be happy….so promise me you'll do whatever you can to be happy?" His eyes grew dull and his pale hand that reached toward his brother fell limp to his side. _

_Yuki's eyes grew wide with rage, his body was trembling with anger and his cries. "You bastard!" He shouted while standing up. "I'll kill you!" he bolted toward the man. _

_The man dodge the fist that raised against the rain before Yuki could react the man raised his knee and slammed it against his stomach. _

"_You two are useless to me." The man stated before walking away. "Come back to me when you are stronger." _

_He was gone. Yuki crawled toward Ame, he couldn't breathe as he was still affected from the low blow from the unknown man. He finally reached him, Yuki buried his head into the unmoving chest of his younger brother. He heard the footsteps of everyone who attended the party, he could hear their gasps and feel their shock eyes. His arms wrapped around his Ame's small body and brought him closer, his grip tighten as he felt a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Yuki, what happen?" He heard his mother's soft voice asked. "Who is in your arms?" _

_His head snapped up to the sky with his eyes closed he screamed. He kept screaming making some of the guest step back. He stopped and his eyes open, his grip loosen and he gave a broken smile._

"_I'll kill him." Yuki chuckled bitterly while his father grabbed his brother away from him. "That bastard will pay for killing Ame." _

"_Yuki." Lucy whispered while wrapping her arms around his waist. _

"_No matter what, even if I have to die...I'll kill him." Yuki screamed. "I'll rip him to pieces!" _

Yuki stood underneath the cold rushing water, his head laid against the cool tile of the wall of the shower while his fist laid beside his head. Tears rushed down his face as he gritted his teeth together, he felt the ice underneath his bare feet spreading. Out of the corner of his eye he saw ice bolting up the walls and he gave a broken smile.

"Little brother...I finally found him." He chuckled while slamming his head against the wall over and over again. "You know what they say...an eye for an eye."

_**xXx**_

A man sat on a bar stool with a tall glass of wine in his hand, his emerald green eyes skimmed through the bar. He wore a black tuxedo with an white tie, he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He listened to the rain that pelted the ground, he gave a smile while drowning the glass of wine.

"Honey, how about we just hang out at home?" His voice was rough and sharp but it had gentleness laced in it. "It's not letting up anytime soon."

"Alright, Amonie." a soft voice answered. A beautiful women around her thirties sat on the couch in her scarlet red party dress. White earrings dangled from her ear as her ocean blue eyes looked at him with lust and love. Her pitch black hair flowed neatly down her shoulders as she took off her black heels and turned on the TV.

"I love you Scarlett, you know that right?" Amonie asked while sitting beside her and pulling her toward his chest.

"Of course."

"_Why?" a man around his twenties screamed while punching a brick wall. "Why did I shot that poor kid? What's gotten into me? Why did I pull the fucking trigger?" _

_He ran his hand through his tangled brown hair as his emerald green eyes glared at the puddle that was forming underneath his black boots. He closed his eyes and an image of the poor boy's eyes flashed in the back of his head and he started to grit his teeth together. _

"_Dammit!" He shouted before he heard the clicking of high heels walking on the cement._

_He turned around to see a girl walking into an alley with a tall man tailing her with a big crooked smile. _

"_I'll try and outdo my sin." He whispered before following after the two._

"Dear, I heard some pretty nasty rumors." Scarlett said while snuggling more into his chest. "I heard about this teenager fighting in all of your fight clubs trying to find you."

"Oh?" Anomie said while gently putting his chin onto her head. "They are just rumors, don't worry nothing bad will happen."

_So, he has finally found me._

_**xXx**_

Lucy laid in her bed as she watched the rain run down the window, she wanted to go to sleep and dream about her nakama but it was hard to sleep with the sound of the wind howling through the night. It didn't help that it brought back memories that were supposed to be kept hidden, she sighed before rolling to her side. Yuki hasn't came back yet and he wasn't at dinner either which made her worried. Her thoughts about Yuki were long forgotten when Natsu popped into her mind and a small smile graced her lips.

"Hurry up and save me you baka."


End file.
